Minions
by WZRDmeesh
Summary: Sikowitz gets Jade and Beck to plan a party in his place, but we all know the best laid plains... Written for Worldwide Day of Bade. Adopt-A-Prompt was 'Minions'


**I do not own Victorious**

**A/N: But if i did own Victorious I would egg a couple of cars in the Nickelodeon Studio Execs parking lot for reasons.**

**Prompt: Minions**

* * *

"And that is why you should never drink black coconuts. Class dismissed except for Beck and Jade." Sikowitz called.

They looked confused but went up front anyway.

Sikowitz ran to the door and closed it before running back onstage.

"Any reason you wanted us?" Beck asked.

"Our _dear _principal Helen's fifth wedding anniversary to her husband is tomorrow." Sikowitz said frowning.

"Our faculty drew straws to see who has to throw her a party and wouldn't you know _I _got the short one!"

Sikowitz d pulled his straw from the coconut to prove it, before replacing it.

"Yeah get to the point" Jade said

"Well kids" Sikowitz laughed "The thing is, I _hate _that woman. So I was wondering if you two could do it for your favorite teacher?" He placed his hands under his chin and smiled up at them.

"No" Jade said.

"Why would you want_ us_ to throw the party for you?" Beck asked.

"You two are couple-y, you like to party. It makes sense."

Beck and Jade shared an eye roll before turning to leave.

"Too bad, I would have been very grateful. Like giving you both the _leads_ in my next play grateful." Sikowitz said.

Jade's hand paused on the doorknob.

She looked at Beck who only shrugged his shoulders. She leaned her head back and sighed.

"Fine, we'll throw your stupid party. But we're _guaranteed_ the leads for the next play. No questions asked"

"Deal!" Sikowitz held both hands out for them to shake. "There is one condition though. Helen can't know I got you kids to plan it for me."

"Why not?" Jade asked.

"_Because_ I will hang this over her head for years to come." Sikowitz said. "Here's your budget." He handed Beck a hundred dollar bill.

"What can we do with this?" Jade said "This is dinner and dessert."

"Make it work children" Sikowitz said running out the door. He stopped and poked his head back in. "Remember, I planned everything. And Jade her husband is a minister so none of your usual – you.

Beck laughed while Jade narrowed her eyes at the both of them. "Let's go."

.

.

"So what can we do with a hundred bucks?" Beck asked.

He sat on the floor scribbling in a notebook while she was on her back in his bed.

"Two number ones at In-N-Out Burger and pocket the rest." Jade replied.

"I'm serious Jade. We need to make this stretch."

She rolled over "Fine. Since we can't afford a restaurant let's decorate the Asphalt Cafe, buy some cheap flowers and set up a dinner."

Beck seemed to like the idea. He jotted notes down.

"We could get someone to serenade them onstage" he added. "What about food?"

"We can make microwave dinners and dump them on fancy plates. My mom did it for my dad all the time. Not like they'll be able to tell the difference."

"The seniors are method acting as waiters this week. We can get Sikowitz to get them to serve."

"Why are they method acting as waiters?" Beck asked.

"Something about all struggling actors being waiters at some point" Jade said.

"So tomorrow we get decorations, food, have Sikowitz get the servers, hook up some music, and we're done." Jade said.

"All in the name of love!" Beck smiled at her.

"Wrong. All in the name of a guaranteed lead in the next play" Jade rolled over, landing in his lap.

* * *

"Look at these Beck" Jade said pointing to a wall of fake roses. "We can throw these all around, have them laid out like a red carpet."

"If we string up some lights we're done" Beck said.

Jade smiled at the idea while she tossed the flowers in the cart. After paying Beck carried the bags back to his car. "We still need fancy plates and silverware" he said.

Looking over his shoulder, he sees Jade ten steps behind him staring at a display window.

He put the bags in his trunk before jogging back to her. She stood in front of a thrift store eying a black dress on display.

"That" she said "Is my future wedding dress."

Beck stared at it. It was long, spaghetti strapped, and flared out at the bottom.

"Very black" he said.

"I know! I'm trying it on." Jade said walking inside.

"Shouldn't we start setting up?" Beck asked checking the time.

"We've got plenty of time" Jade said.

Five minutes later Beck was skimming discounted clothes racks while waiting for Jade.

"Beck" she called to him "Zip me up."

He pulled back the curtain and couldn't help the grin that broke out.

"Stop looking at me like that" Jade said. He saw a smile peek out behind the closing curtain.

He started back for the racks when a suit caught his eye. He looked back at the dressing room that held Jade before picking up the outfit.

Jade admired herself in the mirror, letting her mind wander to the day she'd walk down the aisle. She glimpsed behind the curtain, looking for the boy she imagined waiting for her at the end.

She didn't see him though.

"Beck?"

The curtain next to her slid back.

"Yeah?"

Jade's head twisted to see Beck step from behind the curtain in an all white tux.

"Where are you going Colonel Sanders?" She said laughing.

"What? You can get married in a black wedding dress but I can't wear a white tux."

"Definitely _not_. All black or the weddings off" Jade said.

"I don't remember proposing to _anyone"_ Beck said wrapping his arms around her.

Beck saw her trying to think up a comeback. He pulled his phone from his pocket and held it out in front of them.

"Smile Mrs. West" he said snapping a picture. Asking her if she'd change her name if she ever got married had led to a discussion he wished to avoid.

He took another picture before heading out. "We really are pushing time" he said.

"Yeah, let's go" Jade said. He saw her eye the price tag before he closed the curtain. Checking his own he saw the complete suit plus shirt were twenty dollars. _Not bad._

He uploaded their picture on the slap with the caption **Celebrating love tonight :)**

Beck draped his suit over his arm and stepped out the dressing room, Jade followed. He picked up the dangling price tag on her dress. $22

He took it from her and handed it along with his suit to the cashier.

"You're buying those?" Jade said, watching as he pulled out the money from Sikowitz.

"Well we _should_ look nice tonight too don't you think? We are playing hosts."

Jade smiled. She was sure the drama department had plenty of dishes they could use.

.

.

Beck's mom gave his door a courtesy knock before she let herself in his RV. She looked around until she spotted his laptop. Opening a new window to pay a bill, she noticed his Slap page open.

Being a mother, naturally she snooped. _Celebrating love tonight. _She rolled her eyes at the picture of him and Jade. She was curious as to why they were so dressed up. She hadn't seen them leave in those clothes.

She went to shut the laptop when a new update appeared. "_He must be on his phone updating" _she thought._  
_

**Somebody's got a date with a minister tonight!**

She wondered what he meant when another picture of he and Jade appeared, this one with her holding a bouquet of roses.

_Love in air, date with a minister? He doesn't mean_..._they aren't_…

Mrs. Oliver dropped the laptop and screamed.

* * *

"And done!" Jade said scraping the last bit of mashed potatoes onto a plate.

"You can't even tell all this came from frozen dinners" Beck said.

"Guys Helen's here!" a senior said poking his head in the door.

Jade sat the dinners on a platter and handed it to the boy. "If you drop these don't bother showing up for school on Monday." The boy visibly paled.

"And thanks again" Beck added. "Let's go do our hosting duties."

They walked to the rose covered Asphalt Cafe just as Sikowitz was leading Helen and her husband to their seats. He gave them the thumbs up as the food arrived.

"Looks like everything went according to –"

"Beck Oliver!" Everyone turned towards the woman who had just yelled across the lot.

"Mom?" Beck said. He watched his mother storm past everyone before stopping in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing!" She yelled.

"Umm feeding my principal and her husband?"

"During what? What is this? A _wedding reception?_" she said waving her arms.

"No actually it's my anniversary party" Helen said.

"Yes, that _I_ threw. Single handedly I may add" Sikiowitz said.

"Mom, why are you here?" Beck asked confused.

"You and Jade aren't eloping?" she said.

"No! Why would you think that?" Beck said

"Oh thank goodness!" she said sitting down next to Helen's husband.

"I read your Slap posts about how you and Jade were throwing a party and were meeting with a minister. Then you two were dressed up and –"

She didn't notice Sikowitz behind her mouthing no or Helen's eyes widen.

"Wait one minute. Do you mean to tell me Sikowitz got you kids to be his minions and organize this in his place? Making me give him credit, knowing good and well he didn't do anything!" Helen said turning towards the teacher.

"Well I wouldn't necessarily... You see –" Sikowitz broke out running mid explanation.

"I'll see you Monday!" Helen yelled.

"Do you think we still get the leads in the next play?" Beck asked.

* * *

**Sorry if it was crap. I wrote it in a day, oh well. Happy Worldwide Day of Bade!**


End file.
